lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Journey to the Pride Lands
Howy Parkins Ford Riley |writer = Kent Redeker Kendall Michele Haney John Loy Ford Riley |series = The Lion Guard |season = 3 |episode = 19 |production number = |air date = November 2, 2019 |previous = Triumph of the Roar |next = Return to the Pride Lands }} "Journey to the Pride Lands" is the nineteenth episode of Season 3 of The Lion Guard. It premiered on November 2, 2019. Plot summary Kion seeks advice from the spirit of his grandfather, Mufasa, about whether he should return to the Pride Lands or not. He explains that he could use more training with the Roar of the Elders and that the Night Pride needs help protecting the Tree of Life. Mufasa tells Kion to choose the path that is best for him. Rani approaches and comments that she and Kion make a good team. The two travel around the territory together and confess their love for one another ("Of the Same Pride"). Afterward, Rani asks Kion if he will be her king. However, before he can answer, the Lion Guard approaches and declares that they are ready to return home. Just then, Ullu approaches, heralding the arrival of Azaad, Janja, and Jasiri. Jasiri informs Kion that Zira is invading the Pride Lands and that the royal family needs the Lion Guard's help. While Kion decides to return home to help, Makini stays behind due to her duty as Rani's Royal Mjuzi. Azaad leads the team to the fastest route home: a narrow canyon pass. Beshte is too wide to squeeze through, so Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to widen the pass. Next, the team comes to a canyon that is too wide to jump across, and Kion uses the Roar to funnel his teammates to the other side. Finally, Kion creates a rainstorm that fills a dry riverbed, allowing the team to hitch a ride on a floating log. The Lion Guard continues their journey, passing familiar landmarks, such as the marsh, the mountain, and more ("As You Move On"). Eventually, they reach the Great Stone Wall. Kion uses the Roar to break apart the rock, not knowing that the wall functions as a dam, and accidentally opens a fissure that spurts water. Kion continues to Roar in order to hold the water back while the Lion Guard rescues nearby animals. Suddenly, Ono gets the idea to throw rocks into the path of Kion's Roar in order to cover the damaged section of the wall. The team works together, heaving rocks into the Roar, until there are enough to fix the hole in the wall. Kion stops Roaring, and the rocks fall, effectively blocking the dam. Kion compliments his friends on their teamwork, and Azaad leads the team around the stone wall. They eventually arrive in the Outlands, where they catch a glimpse of Pride Rock in the distance. The Lion Guard then enters the Pride Lands, determined to save their kingdom. Cast Starring * Max Charles as Kion (speaking voice) ** Aaron Daniel Jacob as Kion (singing voice) * Joshua Rush as Bunga * Diamond White as Fuli * Atticus Shaffer as Ono * Dusan Brown as Beshte * Bryana Salaz as Anga * Landry Bender as Makini Guest starring * Peyton Elizabeth Lee as Rani (speaking voice) ** Lana McKissack as Rani (singing voice) * Maia Mitchell as Jasiri * Andrew Kishino as Janja * Behzad Dabu as Azaad * Gary Anthony Williams as Mufasa * Vyvan Pham as Ullu * Dee Bradley Baker as Pim Appearances Behind the scenes * The episode was released early on September 2, 2019, on DisneyNOW. Category:Episodes Category:The Lion Guard Episodes Category:The Lion Guard: Season 3 Category:Media